fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Taser Lag
'Taser Lag '''is the first episode in the first season of ''Virtual Meality. The episode first aired on March 7, 2016 on Cartoon Network. The premiere was watched by 104,000 viewers. Synopsis The four go to Razor and Mags' Laser Tag, where the lasers are real to their in-VR selves. Plot Brad enters his and Daniel's apartment, where they see a television advert for Razor and Mags' Laser Tag, a VR laser tag place where the lasers are real in VR. They enter VR and meet Caitlin and Megan, who are also going there after seeing the advert. After Razor explains the rules to them and various other players, they enter the game, picking humorous names for themselves. Daniel instantly shoots a player who is a piece of bread, as he does not know how the game works. In doing so Daniel lets his guard down and is shot by a green alien. He turns pixellated and enters the Respawn Point, a small chamber that players enter when they die for a 10 second respawn load. As he runs past we see Megan, who has spotted a blue leg who is playing the game around a corner. She is looking carefully to try and shoot him at just the right time, however she ends up being shot and starts a long fall to the floor. She realises the Respawn Point is full, and while hoping it empties soon, splats on the ground. However, the gore is obscured as she is already in the middle of turning pixellated when she hits the ground. TBA Transcript *(we begin with an outside shot of Puddle-View Apartments, then cut to Brad and Daniel's apartment. Daniel is sitting on the couch as Brad enters the apartment) *Daniel: Ah, so you're home, then. *Brad: Yep. Turns out a flash mob for a famous actor visiting a children's hospital wasn't such a good idea. *(shot of Brad's ankle, which has a tag around it. On television, a man is talking on screen) *TV Man: We'll be back to "The World's Fattest Goat" after these messages. Remember to tune in tomorrow, for "The Funeral of the World's Fattest Goat"! *(an ad plays) *Female Voiceover on TV: Do you like VR? (a VR headset shows on screen) You like lasers? (a laser gun shows on screen) You like laser tag? (a picture of a shopping list shows on screen) Oh, ah, jeez. (audible mouse click as the picture changes to a laser tag arena) Then come on down to Razor and Mags' Laser Tag! *Brad: Heh, it's funny because Razor and Mags rhymes with Laser and Tag. *Female Voiceover: Opening soon at this location. (the text "A VR HEADSET" appears on screen) *Brad: Wow, I can have fun at laser tag without being arrested for being a threat to humanity? (lifts his leg to show the tag) Let's do it! *(a split-screen of Daniel and Brad putting on their VR headsets. In one of the helmets, a black background with a green loading bar) *Daniel: (groans) Hurry up... (the loading bar finishes) Yes! (text reads "INSTALLING UPDATES: 0.00mb of 13.63gb) Aw! *Brad: It's gonna take forever now! (takes off the helmet) Woah, the world's fattest goat is getting lifted by a crane! (leaps on to the sofa) Neat! *(a time card reads "1 HOUR LATER") *Brad: Gee, that crane sure took a long time. (beeping sound) Oh, the update's finished! *(the same split-screen of the two putting on their headsets is shown) *Daniel: Hey, isn't that the same animation as before? *Brad: Shut up, the creator's looking. (puts on a fake smile) (through gritted teeth) Help us. *(a VR city loads and the two, in VR, walk down a street and bump into Caitlin and Megan) *Daniel: Hey, look, our friends Caitlin and Megan! Our names are Daniel and Brad by the way. *Brad: After all, it is the first episode. We've gotta set straight what we're putting down. *Caitlin: I guess you guys saw what's on TV as well? *Brad: Yep. That goat sure ate a lot of cheese before that heart attack. *Daniel: I think she meant the commercial. *Brad: Oh, right. By the way, it was 2 kilograms of cheese. *Megan: I'm so excited to play Laser Tag in VR! Cast *Billy West as Daniel / Bread Laser Tag Player / Bread's Dad *Sam Marin as Brad / Leg Laser Tag Player *Teresa Gallagher as Caitlin / Bread's Mum *Miranda Cosgrove as Megan *BaconMahBoi as Razor / Green Alien Laser Tag Player / Hacker Ghost / You Died voice *Tress MacNeille as Mags / Apple Laser Tag Player / Laser Tag Advert voice / Coffee Cup Laser Tag Player Reception IMDb The episode has a 7.6 rating on IMDb based on 38 ratings. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes airing in 2016 Category:BaconZone Category:Cartoon Network